The present embodiments relate to a method and a device for planning particle and/or radiation therapy.
Before treating a patient suffering from a tumor by using particle and/or radiation therapy, it is customary to take (construct) a three-dimensional image (representation) with the aid of a medical imaging method, such as computed tomography, in order to visualize medical findings or physical and chemical phenomena. The three-dimensional image supplies information relating to the tumor, such as the tumor's position, size, stage of development, and the type of the tissue affected. The three-dimensional image serves as basic image data record for the therapy.
Further images of the tumor are taken during the therapy in order to monitor and to reposition the patient by an auxiliary imaging unit. A comparison of the further images with the basic image data record shows whether the patient needs be repositioned in order to ensure an acceptable treatment. The further images are generally two-dimensional images, such as X-ray images. A comparison with the 3D data of the basic image data record can be performed with the aid of the further images and, in particular, using images that are recorded with the aid of a number of radiation detector systems having mutually orthogonal axes. A system for three-dimensional volumetric imaging, such as cone beam computer tomographs, which are, in particular, already integrated in a treatment unit may be used to check the position and the success of the treatment. Other imaging methods could be used to check the position and the success of the treatment. For example, positron emission tomography is used for this purpose.
The customary mode of procedure for selecting the auxiliary imaging units and for setting the parameters that ensure suitably effective images with the aid of the auxiliary imaging unit is, however, in need of improvement. Both the selection of the parameters for imaging, and the selection of the auxiliary imaging units and frequency of the images are incumbent solely on the medical staff.